


A Nice Enough Name

by mad_hatter_9306



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), The Fall (Good Omens), i dunno, ineffable husbands maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Crowley has always liked the name Anthony. It's a nice enough name.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Nice Enough Name

Crowley had always liked the name Anthony.

He was never quite sure why.

As a matter of fact, it was his Angel's name. Antoniel. A nice enough name. It fit well with Aziraphale's. "Aziraphale and Antoniel," they would say. "Inseparable."

And then... then he Fell. He plummeted toward Earth, and then past it. He felt his wings torn off. He felt everything he knew ripped from his mind. But the pain of what he was losing was nearly nothing next to the pain of what he was getting in return.

What he was getting in return... it was cramped hallways. It was an insufferable smell. It was an endless, unsatisfying job. It was coworkers who were nothing compared to Aziraphale.

Not that he could compare. They had stolen everything when he Fell.

So he embraced it. Chose a new name, threw himself into it all. He worked hard, and he worked smart. And through it all, he got to know Aziraphale again.

Soon Crawly became Crowley, and soon Crowley became Anthony. It was a nice enough name. Vaguely familiar to both him and Aziraphale, though neither was ever quite sure why.

After six thousand years, a Fall, a constant ongoing argument, an almost-not-quite-friendship, Aziraphale and Antoniel had become A. Z. Fell and A. J. Crowley. Or maybe they had always been A. Z. Fell and A. J. Crowley. After all, it's not like they could remember what they had Before. Or perhaps they still are Aziraphale and Antoniel, and they'll wake up tomorrow morning in a cold sweat from their shared nightmare. If anyone knows, really, truly, knows, they haven't bothered to mention it to them.

All this to say, Crowley had always liked the name Anthony. It reminded him of what he had lost, what he had endured, and what he had gained.

It was a nice enough name.

**Author's Note:**

> just one more example of why i should not write while sleep deprived! but despite this, i decided to write about crowley because like i have a sorta vague idea of what happened, yknow my own personal idea of how the fall went down, no pun intended. and um im gonna write that one now. hope you liked my sleep deprived shit!


End file.
